When You Think It's Over
by Willoa-.-Tara
Summary: After being attacked by her ex she takes comfort in the one person she's always wanted to be with, but was to scared to put her feelings for a certain cheerio out there, only to come find out the feelings mutual. What will be the cost of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ok so for those of who has started to read this story before I am trying to get back...I deleted the old one and I'm re-posting it...I combined some chapters and changed some of my points as it got pointed out to me that it was too much in one story. I hope you like the changes and continue to read my story...**

**Some of the back story on my story based after Rachel finds out that Finn slept with Santana...a lot of this story is AU...**

**Disclaimer : I Do NOT own Glee for if I did Santana and Rachel would be together and Finn never would have been in the picture though I do miss Finn on the show... RIP Cory!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Santana Lopez was alone watching TV when she hears banging on her front door, around 11 pm. She goes to open it and standing on the other side was none other than one Rachel Barbra Berry. No one knows this but she has always had a soft spot for the midget. She spends all of her time tormenting Rachel because she doesn't want people to find out that she actually likes her. Well more than likes her.

Santana is known at McKinley for being a bitch and sleeping around, but to set the record straight she has only ever slept with Noah Puckerman 'The Man Whore' himself and she has shared sweet lady kisses with Brittany. Oh and there was the one time last year during Sue Sylvester's (The Cheerio Cheer-leading Coach.) Madonna week that she slept with Finn Hudson and took his v-card. Sue had told her girls to start thinking like Madonna and find themselves a younger man. Plus Sue had her sights to take down The Rachel Berry, and her raid against the Glee Club. No on knows the real reason she's after the club except she tells them that it has to do with Will Schuster's hair. She might just be crazy.

**Santana's POV**

I go to open the door and see that Rachel is panting and her clothes are all ripped. I hurry to her right side and she passes out in my arms. I help her into my house and lay her on the couch. Thankfully my parents are away on business now. I lay her down gently and go to get the first aid kit and a warm wash cloth.

When I have everything I know in front of the midget and start to clean off the blood that's starting to crust down her neck from what looks like bite marks, and her thighs. I can't help but to think of all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to her.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I hear Rachel gasp out in pain. I guess I startled her because she tries to kick me, but she's to badly injured.

"Rachel ... Rach, hey calm down it's just me, Santana. Don't move if you can help it." I tell her as I try to calm her down as much as I can.

"Wha-what are you doing? Where am I?" Rachel screams at me. I'm guessing she's confused since she brought herself here.

"Berry you came to my house and passed out when I opened the door. You need to calm down and let me see where else you're hurt." I try to tell the diva without sounding irritated in the slightest.

"Rachel please, what happened? Why did you come to my house aren't your father's home?" I can see the panic in her eyes when I asked her what happened. Before I even finish the sentence she passes out again.

***FlashBack***

Rachel was walking home from one of her dance classes when Finn came out of the bushes near her house which is still a few blocks away. She had just passed by Santana's house.

"Finn what are you doing here? I'm on my way home and would really appreciate it if you would not scare me like that again. What is it that you want?" Rachel asked the slightly startled Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel "Hey Rach, I just wanted to make sure I got to talk to you. I was wondering if you wanted to try 'us' again?" he says.

Rachel looked at him annoyed. "Why couldn't this wait for me to get home or I don't know like tomorrow when it's not so late? Huh? And as I told you before we are over! Done! You slept with Santana and then lied to me about it for month's when I was completely honest with you about Jesse. So why should I get back with you?!"

"Rachel I told you I made a mistake and it's not like we were together at the time anyway. You were never supposed to find out about it." Finn told her and he could see that she was getting pissed.

"You slept with Santana and I was never supposed to find out about it? You say that and then you expect me to get back with you now? Seriously? What is wrong with you?" she yelled "If you could do that to me, you obviously have no respect for me. Besides I see the way you still look at Quinn. You're not over her, and I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who only thinks about himself, or someone else that isn't even his GIRLFRIEND! Now please get out of my way and leave me alone!"

Rachel tried to walk around the big ogre but he grabbed her arm and started pleading for her to take him back. He was yelling that he loves her and only her and that he will never do it again. Rachel who just looked scared, was trying to pull away from him, but with him being the giant that he is he over powered her and wouldn't let her go. He ended up pushing her to the ground, ripping her shirt in the process.

"LET ME GO FINN HUDSON RIGHT NOW!" Rachel screamed as tears formed in her eyes, but the big goon wouldn't listen. He just got more angry with her. He kept repeating that she was his and that no one else can have what he 'deserves' after waiting for her the last year. She was far from giving it up to him.

Finn ripped her shirt more while stopping her from yelling at him. He yanked up her skirt ripping it slightly. While tearing her panties off her and holding her arms down. He then started to undo his jeans, pulling out his penis. Without waiting any longer he shoved himself so far into her that she would've screamed out in pain if he didn't have his huge dog tongue shoved so far down her throat. Rachel being disgusted that she ever dated him.

Finn rocked back and forth pushing further and further into her bleeding pussy making her scream in agony which he muffled by covering her mouth with his hand. With his moth unoccupied, he started to bite her neck so hard it bled.

When Finn finished, he got up and kicked his ex in the ribs before he lent down close to her ear and whispered "that's what little teases like you get. You owed me that so I was only taking what was mine. Now you shut your mouth and don't tell anyone about this or I will do worse next time."

Rachel just laid there several minutes before got up after she knew he was gone and turned around and headed towards Santana's. Rachel knew she would be safe there since she would be home alone ar her house.

***End FlashBack***

"Berry? Berry? RACHEL?" I yell at her.

Rachel flinched from my yelling. "What Santana? What are you doing to me?"

"Um Berry you came to my house, and you kinda passed out when I opened the door." I explain again. "I'm just trying to get all the blood off from you, which brings me to ask what is it that happened?" I curiously ask her as I'm trying to get the blood off her legs. I don't see any cuts or anything that could have caused the blood. I warily shoot a glance to her.

Rachel's looking anywhere but me and I can see the panic in her eyes when I ask her what happened. "uhh-uhh I was just walking home from my dance class and..I uh..." She trails off as she tries to move away from me.

I back off slightly trying to get her to calm down before she has a panic attack. "Ber- Rachel you need to calm down please I'm trying to help you. You came to me so please tell me what happened hun." I can't even worry about the fact that I'm not acting like myself now. I really hate to see her in pain especially this scared.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when she flinched as I sit in front of her. She's starting to calm down some. "I- I can't Santana I can't tell you what happened." She tells me as she scoots away, and I hear her mumble 'He'll do worse if I tell you... or say anything.' She bows her head screaming from the pain I can imagine as she grabs her neck.

I'm really starting to panic here. I need her to say something soon. I know what you're thinking I'm just a heartless bitch who doesn't care about anyone but Brittney, that's not true. I've always had a soft spot for the diva. That's why I told her about the Jolly Green Giant she called a boyfriend. Who could do this, whatever this is, to her. Yeah she's loud most of the time, but she doesn't deserve this. I try to scoot closer to her to check her neck. I slowly bring my hands up to remove hers and I chance a glance at her cautiously.

"Rach I'm not gonna hurt you I promise I just want to check your neck. You bled a lot and you're obviously in a lot of pain. Please you can trust me." I plead.

Rachel glances at me for a moment and looks away as she states "Why are you trying to help me? You've been nothing but mean to me since as long as I can remember. How do I know your not gonna just..." she trails off as she looks into my pleading eyes. "Okay" is all she says.

"Rach, I know - I know that I can't begin to tell you how much I hate everything that I have put you through I'm sure it's not gonna help but I'm sorry for it all. I can't stand..." I trail off. She looks to me curiously and I'm certain she wants me to finish, but I plead for her to let me help her instead.

She cautiously moves her hand away and all I can notice is a major bite mark, like she was bit by a dog. "Rachel what... who did this to you? You can trust me please. I'm begging you to tell me what happened to you!" I let out a quiet sob letting her know I'm serious.

Rachel just looks away as she continues to sob "I can't!" as this point I can't take it much longer and pull the diva into my arms letting her head rest on my shoulder as I softly whisper sweet nothings in her ear to get her to calm down.

As she starts to calm I softly ask her again to tell me what happened. "Please Rae tell me who did this and what happened tonight?!" I run my fingers through her hair as I try to get her to answer me.

Rachel moves slightly to look at me still with tears in the corner of her eyes, only to look away when she answers. " San I...when I was on my way home, he was waiting for me, he...he was wai- " then she chokes out a strangled sob and I think I hear her mumble she was, raped.

I let out a shocked 'What!?' as I get up and start pacing trying to settle some before I go off to murder someone.

"San...San please stop. Don't I- I need you please." I hear Rachel plead with me as she starts to cry again. I clench my fists to try to calm down as I move to sit next to her on the couch, she automatically grabs my hand in her own.

"Rach who? Who did this to you? Please tell me who it was." I plead again as she turns away from me and I swear I hear her mumble Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading my story hope you continue to read and REVIEW and favorite and follow my story. I love seeing that people added it to there favorites or decided to follow it...**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter...let me know how fast you want the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Rated M for mature content. I do NOT own Glee for if I did there'd be no Finchel at all...all rights go to Ryan Murphy and the lovely writers of Glee on Fox. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Santana helped Rachel clean all the blood off of her and bandage her neck, Rachel fell asleep on Santana's bed. She is refusing to report it to the police or tell anyone else what happened to her because she is so scared that Finn meant what he said, that he will come back and do much worse. Santana is struggling to stay next to the diva. All she wants to do is go pound the bloody imbecile into a pulp. But she had promised the small brunette in her bed that she would be there when she woke up, so instead she stayed vigilant by her side. Watching over the one whom she spent years trying to push away in fear of these feelings that she has every time she's around the diva. Feelings she believes that she shouldn't have towards her at all.

'Oh when I get my hands on that giant fucking looking man-child known as Finnept I'm going to kill him over and over. He makes me so sick if he thinks that he can get away with what he did. Santana thinks to herself before being knocked out of her thoughts by a whimpering diva next to her as she keeps tossing and turning.

**Rachel's POV**

"Rach." I hear someone call my name as there's movement next to me. I open my eyes slightly to see that it's Santana. She pulls me closer to her until I'm practically on top of her. She softly coo's in my ear, "Shh Rae Rae..its okay, its only a dream. I'm here baby girl its okay, your safe." she tells me over and over.

I grab a hold of her shirt as she wraps her arms around me as I start to settle down. "Rach. You okay?" she whispers in my ear.

I look up into her gorgeous brown eyes and slowly nod. "San can...can you stay with me and hold me? I'm scared." I whisper out. "I keep remembering and- I'm sorry Santana for the trouble" I get out, as I pull her down to lay on the bed with me.

"Hey. Rach look at me." she tells me as she lifts my chin to look her in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for this isn't your fault. I'm not going anywhere." she states as she pulls me further into her side as I lay my head in the crook of her neck. "Rach I'm gonna be here when you wake up. Please try to get some sleep, you need it after everything. We can talk more in the morning. I promise I'm right here."

"Okay San." I say as I make myself more comfortable and snuggle closer to her.

Just as I'm about to pass out, I swear I can hear her cursing under her breath about beating the living shit out of Finn.

S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R

The next morning as Rachel begins to stir, she notices that she isn't in her bed and can't seem to remember why. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she's not alone. Rachel glance's behind her to notice that it's Santana.

She lays back down as to not startle the Latina, and the events from the night before start to come back to her. She begins to remember how she ended up there. Finn her EX ended up corning her on her way home and he attacked her not far from the Latina's house.

Rachel begins to shutter as images of 'him' all over her flash before her eyes. She then remembers that Santana had taken care of her after she showed up at the cheerleader's door unannounced. The Latina was so gentle, she doesn't think she has ever seen the girl this way with anyone other than Brittany.

"Why can't she be like this all the time?" Rachel mumbles to herself as she feels her start to stir.

Santana awakes from her slumber only to feel that she has someone else in her bed. She glances over to see Rachel awake only to remember the previous night. Rachel showed up on her porch only to pass out once she opened the door. Then she remembered the reason it all happened.

Santana slowly starts to sit up and leans over to whisper in the diva's ear "Rae you okay?"

**Rachel's POV**

As I hear Santana move and whisper in my ear, I sit up also and distance myself from her, not knowing what else to expect. "I'm sorry for falling asleep. Yo-you didn't have to stay with me, but thank you Santana. I know this is hard for you considering that you hate me."

"It's not a- wait what? Rachel I don't hate you!" she tells me matter of fact as she scouts over so she can lean against her headboard.

I just look at her curiously "But you've torchered me constantly for as long as I can remember Santana, if that's not hate I don't know a thing about Barbra Streisand." I sarcastically tell her.

She looks down and starts wringing her hands in her lap "Ber-Rachel I've never hated you. I uh-um well." she trails off as she glances back at me, as she whispers "I'm uh Rachel- I'm gay." she tells me as she looks away.

I'm pretty sure she just told me she was gay, but what does that have to do with- oh. Oh! "Wait Santana are you saying you like me?" I question her as I grab her hands to get her attention. "San please look at me."

She turns her head to look at me and I get lost in her eyes for the moment. I can't help but to wonder what's going through her head now. She smiles slightly but looks away. She goes to stand up so I try to pull her back. When she continues to try to stand, I can't help the pout that forms on my lips.

"Santana wait.." I try to get her attention back on me. "San Its okay. I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about." I try to explain to her.

I can't help but feel a little hurt that she is reacting this way just after telling me she... well likes me, on top of her being gay.

"Rachel that's not- I mean- it's just that with everything that has happened I don't want to add to it now. You know?" She tries to explain to me as she grabs my hands in hers. "I've been a bitch to you for years, and it's not like you- never mind."

"No! What Santana please just say it." I plead with her as I'm thinking 'maybe something good may come out of this.'

**Santana's POV**

"It's just that, you could never feel the same way after I have been a bitch to you Rachel. But it doesn't matter now because you're not going to want me anyway." I get up from the bed "I can't do this now Rach. You have too much to deal with. I'm sorry."

I disappear into the bathroom before she say can say anything. I slide down the wall next to the door once it's fully closed. I'm not sure I want to hear what she has to say now. I know she doesn't feel the same way, I mean how can she really. As far as I know she's straight, Jesse, Finn and even Puck are proof of that. Aren't they?

Maybe not. I mean. look at me, I was with Puck and slept with Finn and I'm not exactly the poster child for straight and narrow.

Then there's everything that happened last night. The psycho toddler did some serious damage on her. Rachel has the bite mark on her neck, bruises all over her thighs, her mouth is a bit bruised, and her arms plus her stomach is pretty badly hurt. I wish she would've let me take her to the hospital last night, but she totally freaked so I promised no hospitals, for now anyway. She still needs to finish telling me what happened I told her we talk this morning about it.

"Why do I have to always open my big mouth?" I think out loud.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "San-Santana, can you please come out of there?" Rachel asks me through the door. I try to ignore her, but when I'm about to answer she opens the door.

"Santana I'm sorry, it's just that your openness is kinda hard to comprehend on top of everything else." she glances down at her hands. "but you are wrong about what you said. I may never forget everything you have done, but I _have_ forgiven you Santana."

I'm confused now. Did I hear her right?

"Wait- Rach how can you forgive me? Although I'm more than grateful for the sentiment and deeply sorry everything because you never deserved any of it.." she cuts me off.

"San you were there for me last night, plus now that I know everything, it all kind of understandable why you did it. Thought I can't condone it, it's still wrong after all, but I do get it now." She says as she steps closer to me and grabs my hands.

I look up into her beautiful chocolate eyes with tears in my eyes. "Rach I-thank you I guess."

I move a piece of hair out of her eyes and realize I really want to kiss her but that's not a good thing now, no matter what I want. "Rach um- let's get you something to eat I'll make you um... your vegan so I'm sure we have fruit or something..." I trail off.

I move, and brush my shoulder up against when I moved past. "ah" she groans in pain.

"Shit. Sorry Rae. I didn't...I mean I forgot your probably still be in pain, or at least sore." I try to apologize.

"San it's fine. I promise, now stop it." she playfully scolds me trying to lighten the mood, which I'm thankful for.

"Here sit, lets change the bandage on your neck. Are you ready to talk about it yet?" I ask her softly as I take to changing her bandage.

She glances up at me after I'm done. "San as I told you last night I'm not going to the police. Please just keep this between us." she pleads with me putting on that cute pout of hers.

I can't help but to agree to anything she asks when she has that on her lips, it's definitely going to be the end of me.

"Okay! Fine! I promise." I tell her. "Rae?"

"Yes" she questions me puzzled.

"What happened last night though. Do you think you could tell me please. I _need_ to know Rae." I tell her softly as I cup her face to look her in the eyes so she knows I'm here and not going anywhere.

"Um. Can we move back into the room and cuddle on the bed first. Then I'll tell everything." she says and she looks so small and scared.

I hate I must have her relive it all again, but I need to know what happened. I've waited all night, I can't go on any longer without knowing. I just nod my head 'yes' and grab her hand in mine as I bring her into the room.

I sit up on the bed against the headboard, and Rachel sits in between my legs and settles her head on my chest. I quickly wrap my arms tightly around her.

She's so small at the moment, it worries the shit out of me. She's so strong normally, nothing can usually keep her down, she just gets right back up again.

I'm running my fingers through her hair and hold her close as she tells what happened last night with Frankenteen in a tone barely above a whisper.

I can't believe he could even think about doing that to her, let alone actually doing it. He is so sick it makes me wish I could go all ' Lima Heights Adjacent' on his toddler looking ass.

I try to scoot us down more on the bed since Rachel passed out after telling me about what happened the previous night. I can't help but to watch her sleep as I continue to run my fingers through her hair. It's so soft. Finally I slowly drift back to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the continuation of reading my story...I appreciate the feedback as well... **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Glee unfortunately :( I also know nothing about Spanish but what I got off of Google translation**

**Please review thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Later that afternoon after both girls had gotten a little more sleep, Santana and Rachel were enjoying each others company while quietly watching 'Funny Girl', the singers favorite movie. Rachel was trying to forget about what happened, while Santana was trying to think of a way to convince the smaller girl to let her father whose a doctor, take a look at her.

Santana's POV

"Rach?" I ask softly, so not to startle her.

Rachel turns towards me nodding for me to continue.

"My dad will be home soon, I um- I was hoping you would let him check you out. Please." I plead. "I know you won't go to the hospital, but he's a doctor, and this you won't have to say anything you don't want to." I try to slip in before she gets the chance to interrupt. "And this way I don't have to worry more than I already am, and we both will know that you aren't seriously injured." I finish while looking down at my hands.

I can feel her eyes on me. I can tell that she is trying to figure out if she has enough strength to run away or if she is going to be forced to stay. I'm shocked when she turns my way, taking my hands. "Sure San. I can do that."

"Thanks Rach." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding, squeezing her hand. "I'm gonna go see if he's home, I'll be right back Rae." I tell her getting off the bed, heading downstairs hoping my dad is home.

"Papi where are you?" I call out when I get to the bottom of the stairs. Hoping he's home already.

"I'm in the study mija." He calls back.

I walk down the hall toward my daddy's study. I walk over kissing him on his cheek hugging his side. "Papi podria echar un vistazo a mi amigo no va a ir al hospital?" I ask him.

"Por supuesto, hermosa. I'm done here, let's go on up." He tells me following me out of the study back upstairs to my bedroom.

I'm hoping that everything is alright with my midget- I mean with Rachel. There's no way I'm gonna be able to convince her to go to the hospital, so I can only hope that Papi can fix her up here.

"Rachel." I address her softly gaining her attention. "This is my father Miguel, Papi this is Rachel Berry." I introduce them, setting myself on the edge of the bed on the opposite of my papi. "He's just going to look at your neck and stomach Mi Estrella." I look over to my daddy, he's being awfully quiet even though he's smiling at me.

Rachel glances at me then back to my dad. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lopez."

"Its nice to meet you too Rachel and you may call me Miguel. So what happened to you hunny?" My father asks her pointedly.

Rachel grabs my hand in hers as she answers him."I um- last night- I uh-" she tries to get out. I squeeze her hand as I see the panic in her eyes as she struggles to decide the best possible answer.

"Papi she had a rough night last night, por faor, solo le revise para asegurarse de que no tiene que ir al hospital." I supply for her, giving my father a look to make sure him I will explain everything later.

"Bueno mija. Sorry. Rachel could you please turn so I can see your neck first." He grimaces at the bite mark on her neck as he slips on his latex gloves.

As he starts stitching up the smaller girl, he glances over at me catching my gaze. His pointed look tells me that I'm definitely not getting out of telling him what happened. I nod my head letting him know that I understand.

It takes him 15 stitches to close the bite. When he finished, he then starts poking and prodding the singer's ribs and stomach. I can't help but to thank God that everything is fine, and that she's only badly bruised and sore, nothing to serious. I know how she feels about going to the hospital, but if it were to serious we wouldn't really have a choice. I squeeze her hand assuring her that I'm right here, and that everything is alright.

Once my papi finishes up with Rachel, he makes sure she takes some painkillers so she's not in much pain.

"Okay girls go ahead and order some food when your hungry, Mija may I speak with you outside please." My daddy sternly looks at me.

When I am outside waiting for my dad to follow, I wonder if telling my dad is going to effect how much Rachel trusts me.

Rachel's POV

After Santana and Mr. Lo- I mean Miguel leaves me alone, I can't help but wonder what Santana is going to tell him. I'm scared that if she tells him the truth about what happened he'll make me report it or even go to the hospital, even after he checked me and said everything was ok.

I'm in the bathroom when Santana comes back from talking to her father. "Rach are you okay?" she asks knocking on the door as I'm washing my hands.

I let her know i'll be out in just a minute. I can't help but to think I have no clue what to expect from her now, or if I want to know what she even told Mr. Lopez.

When I finish in the bathroom, she's sitting on the edge of the bed. I can't help but to think how cute she looks when she looks like she's thinking hard about something. I also can't help but to wonder what she's thinking about.

Wow. Where did that come from, I chuckle to myself.

I must have startled her out of her thoughts by sitting down because she looks at me curiously. I guess she heard me giggle. Oh well.

She's addressing me. "Everything ok Rach?"

"Yeah. For now its fine." I know the next few days will be the worst specially Monday morning, since I can not go back to school. That would give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he did effected me, I can't let that happen.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when I feel Santana's hand on my arm. I guess she was talking to me, oops, I never noticed I was to deep in my thoughts.

"Sorry Santana. What is it that you said?"

She actually laughs at me, I can't believe her. "Good to know your alright now. I was curious about if you're as hungry as I am.. and if Breadstix is alright with you." she gets out as she settles down.

"Sure I'm not really that hungry but I should probably eat something." I let her know looking down at my hands. I can't stop thinking about what she told her father though.

Nodding her head ok. "I'll order you the vegan pasta then, along with my usual. We can eat it in the living room while watching another movie if you want. Then we can settle back down for the night, since we slept the day away it seems." she tells me softly, chuckling the last part out.

"That's fine." I tell her grabbing her hand as she starts getting up from her bed. She gives me a curious look over her shoulder. "San. What did you tell your father about what really happened?" I finally squeak out in a small voice that makes me sound like a scared little kid.

Santana turns around, kneeling down in front of me, positioning herself in-between my legs. She lifts my chin up to where I can get lost in her beautiful chocolate orbs. "Rae. I'm sorry but I had to tell him what happened. He understands, though he may not see why you won't report it or even go to the hospital to get checked. But he told me he wouldn't do anything unless you wanted to. He's going to keep an eye on you, to make sure everything really is alright." She softly lets me know as she brushes some of my hair behind my ear.

I can feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes as she continues. "I promise you I'm here for you Rachel. I'm- I'm not going anywhere, and now you have my father in your corner aswell." she finishes close to tears herself.

I launch myself forward, wrapping my arms around the neck of the girl who I've had feelings for, for just about as long as I can remember, as my tears finally start to fall.

That's why I broke up with Finn. It hurt too much, not only did he lie to me about being a virgin even after I told him the truth about me and Jesse. I even told him first giving him the perfect opportunity to come clean. Which I was only going to after I heard that he was going out with the one person I've always wanted, but was to afraid to admit my feelings for. The one person I was sure would never even reciprocate my feelings. But he slept with her and then lied to me about it.

I'm brought out of my internal rant when Santana started to coo in my ear, saying that everything will be alright. As I start to settle the tears, Santana gets up and orders our food before we head downstairs to pick out a movie. We decide on a lighthearted comedy, The disaster Movie, to watch while we eat.

Awhile later, after we finish eating and the movie finished, we head back up stairs to get ready for bed.

As Santana gets in bed after me, I feel her eyes burning into me, though I'm glancing down at my hands. I wonder what's with the look but then I remember I'm still sitting up.

I can't help but to feel that I'm taking advantage of the situation now, because of what I'm about to ask, but I can't help but feel safer when I'm wrapped up in her arms. I want her arms wrapped around me always. I know she admitted her feelings for me, but I can't help to think it's never gonna happen. I mean she's 'Santana Fucking Lopez' and I'm- well, I'm just Rachel 'Man-Hands' Berry I scoff to myself. It's not going to happen, but at least she's here for me. That's about all I can ask for now.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I feel someone touching my shoulder. I remember I'm sitting in Santana's bed with her next to me, I glance over at her noticing a pensive look on her face. I wonder how long as I was lost in my mind when I hear her ask me if everything's ok.

I turn towards her, feeling very shy at that moment. "Tana, wou-would you hold me please?" I get out in a whisper. She only smiles, as she pulls me down with her as I snuggle into her side making myself comfortable.

I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips when I feel her kiss the top of my head. I snuggle even further into her side until I'm practically laying on top the cheerleader. "Night Tana." I whisper out

"Good night, mi Estrella" she coo's out softly. I glance up at her curiously and she quickly tells me it means 'my star' like she knew what I was going to ask.

I can't help but to let out a giggle when I her saying goodnight again, this time in her gangster speak. That's the last thing I remember hearing as I drift off to the abyss, followed closely by one snuggly Latina.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and follows...I hope you're enjoying this so far...I have decided though I have to re-watch the 2nd season of Glee to rightfully be able to do Regional's though so hopefully I can do it justice. This chapter should make a lot of you happy for their starting back at school. **

**disclaimer : I do NOT own Glee sadly! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The monday following that weekend was tough for Rachel, not only did she have to see Finn again but she had to face the rest of the kids at McKinley. Santana promised that she would be by her side and won't leave it. She was serious too, she even made Rachel wait in the stands during the morning Cheerio's practice.

Sue didn't question the cheerio's protectiveness of Streisand that morning. She knew something happened just by looking at the dwarf. Plus she has always known the Latina had a soft spot for the midget. However, Sue did ask to speak with Tits McGee once practice was over.

After practice Santana found herself in the coaches office wondering what the coach wanted to talk to her about. Sitting across from the tall blonde women she isn't to sure what to take from her domineer.

"Jugs would you like to fill me in on what the hell is going on with Streisand?" The coach lets out gently but sternly.

Santana starts to answer that it's none of her business before the coach cuts in again. "Don't tell me its nothing, because that would mean you'd be lying to me, and you know what will happen then." she threaten's her Cheerio captain.

Santana rolls her eyes at that. "Coach, I can't tell you what happened to the midget, she trusted me and I gave her my word I wouldn't tell anyone. So thanks for your concern, but that's all your going to get."

Sue raises her eyebrows at the Latina, gets up from behind her desk, walking around positioning herself on her desk in front of the Cheerio. "What's said in this office stay's in this office S, you know that. Now what is wrong with Rachel?" she asks using the dwarf's name to let her know she's concerned as well as serious.

Meanwhile Rachel is walking back from her locker to wait by the coach's office for the cheerleader to finish. She's lost in her thoughts when Brittany comes up and hugs her.

"Oh hi Brittney. What are you doing?" Rachel's asks Brittany once she let's go of her.

"I was looking for Santana I heard coach wanted to see her, I forgot my locker number again." Brittany sighs dropping her head towards her chest.

"I could help you with your locker if you want Britt. I don't mind" Rachel tells the blonde dancer, as they start heading towards her locker.

After getting Brittany's locker open, she was about to say something when the next thing she know's she's getting hit in the face with a slushy. Brittany runs over to the diva struck with shock from what is happening when she looks up she notices that the person responsible, Dave Krovesky is on the floor in pain.

Santana saw what happened the moment she stepped out of Sue's office. Running down the hall she kicked the jock right between the legs dropping him on his knees. She rushed over to Rachel and Brittany taking the small girl in her arms.

After sending Brittany to Rachel's locker to get the girls slushy kit, they rush off to the closes bathroom. Sitting the brunette down in the chair, that was in the corner for just these occasions, Santana starts rinsing the drink out of her hair.

"Rae are you okay?" she softly asks in the girl's neck. Rachel can't help but to gasp from the cheerio's breathe on her neck. She was just about to answer when Brittany decided to join them bringing Rachel out of her thoughts fast.

"Here Rachie." The blonde says handing over her change of clothes.

"Thanks Brittany. I'm just gonna go uh- go change in there." she gets out going into the stall trying to avoid contact with Santana. Once the stall door shut, she sighed resting her back on the wall of the stall.

Outside the stall, Brittany just stares at where Rachel was next to Santana. Brittany being herself, didn't say anything about the tension in the room, even though she noticed it.

"San why were you in coaches office?" Brittany asked, startling her best friend out of her Rachel induced thoughts.

"Huh what? Oh um- coach just wanted to discuss somethings Britt, nothing to worry about." Santana tells her blonde friend.

Brittney could tell that she was lying to her but didn't say anything. she decided that she'd ask later. "Lord Tubbington was reading my diary again. I don't know how he keeps finding it when I keep hiding it San." the dancer says making the HBIC just shake her head with a small smile gracing her lips at her friends antics.

At that moment Rachel steps out of the stall looking back and forth between the two startled Cheerio's. Smiling at them Rachel's asks the brunette if they could head to class now.

"Sure Rach. Lets get going." Santana tells the singer as they start heading towards the door when she remembers. "Britt Britt you coming?"

The blonde dancer runs over giving Rachel a hug, making her tense at the unexpected contact. "Rachie I'm sorry you got slushied." she tells the small diva in her arms. Letting her go after a few minutes. Smiling at the small girl, "Lets go see the ducks." she asks excited.

Rachel giggles at the blonde, thinking it might be nice to be so care free and innocent all the time like that. "Brittany, I was going to class." The cheerio drops her head at that, but soon perks up when Rachel promises her to see the ducks later after school.

Santana just smiles at the two people who mean the most to her. "Come on Britt Britt lets walk Rach to class." she says chuckling at her friend when she grabs the smaller girls arm pulling her down the hallway.

S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R*S*R

**Rachel's POV**

After the slushy attack this morning the rest of the day went by kinda fast for me. Santana never left my side either. Even just thinking that makes my stomach do flips. If it wasn't for the Latina I don't think I could be here now, in school that is. She glares at anyone who goes to say anything about the bruises or my neck. I'm thankful I haven't run into _'him'_ yet today, but it's almost Glee so there's no avoiding it then.

Santana Brittany and I walk into the classroom, causing everyone to stop talking and look our way. I'm sure there shocked to see Santana and I walk in together. I just stay quiet ignoring everyone, sitting next to the Latina, with Brittany sitting on my other side.

Santana, tired of the looks, glared at everyone making them look away. "What? I know I'm hot but no need to stare." she tells them sarcastically with that smirk on her lips, glancing down at her nails like nothing was said. I can't help but to blush and look away.

Brittany puts her head on my shoulder, patting my knee with her hand. Making me wonder if she noticed, I look around making sure no one else saw it. I bring my arm around the blondes shoulder patting it, she just smiles at me. She does know. Sneaky ninja, that's what she is.

I look up from Brittany over to Santana when I hear growling coming from her. I look to the door to see the last person I wanted to see now. Walking in closely behind Mr. Shue is Finn Hudson. Brittany still has her head on my shoulder and doesn't notice the growl, thankfully.

I take Santana's hand in mine for comfort, to calm her down as well, though more for me I think then her. I'm hoping that Mr. Shue can hurry with what he has to say, we should be discussing regional's today, there are only a few weeks away.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Finn sits right in front of us next to Artie. I can't help flinching from the look he gives me before turning towards the front. Brittany glances up at me with questioning eyes then asks if he knows about the ducks too. I can't help but to smile at her innocence. I just shrug my shoulders at her.

I look towards Santana with a worried expression, she takes my hand in hers, calming me instantly. I smile at her and she returns it. She leans over whispering in my ear. " You gonna be okay Rae?" She asks me gently nodding toward the idiot in front of me.

I just nod my head at her before turning my attention back to Mr. Schue. "Alright so regional's is coming up fast so anyone have any idea's what we should do." he addresses us.

"Mr. Schue if I may, I think we should do original songs. Its something no one would be expecting..." I get cut of by Mercedes Jones.

"Oh Hell No Mr. Schue. Rachel's not going to just say what she wants and think we should do it." She spits out towards me, and they call me the diva. Ha!

"I was just saying its a thought Mercedes." I say back softly than normal. Gah!he really has me down.

"Mr. Schue I think Rachel was making a point before she was rudely interrupted by Effy over there." Santana spits out at her agreeing with me I can't help the blush that comes across my face.

"Whatever since when do you take her side? As far as I know, you're the one usually beating her down with your hurtful nicknames and tossing the slushies in her face." Mercedes spits out at San.

I can't believe she just went there. San hasn't tossed a slushy at me since she joined glee.

"Shut up Mercedes" I spat at her getting between the two of them. "You're not going to berate Santana for anything she's done to me in the past, it doesn't compare to what the rest of this club has been like. Plus she hasn't even tossed a slushy in my face since her and the rest of the 'Unholy Trinity' joined glee. Sure she still degraded me in other ways." I glance at San when I see her bow her head, letting her know that its ok and she's forgiven. "But it doesn't matter anymore I've forgiven her for all that. Unlike you Santana was there for me when I needed her, and she has never discarded my dreams or my talent." I give Santana a smile which she is beaming at what I just said.

"Man Hands shut up and sit back down." Quinn yells at me.

My head drops to my chest as Brittany wraps her arms around my waist bringing me down in her lap as Santana jumps up bitching at Quinn.

Santana's POV

"What the hell is your problem Tubers!" I shout at her. What the hell gives her right to tell Rachel to sit down? She was only sticking up for me. I couldn't help but smile at the things she had said.

"What Satan, why do you suddenly care about what goes on with the dwarf." Quinn shoots back at me raising her eyebrow. She knows how I feel. I cried to her the nights after throwing the first slushy in the Diva's face.

"Shut it Fabray." I hiss out in her face. Thank god for Trouty Mouth, he gets up, making her sit down.

I look over at Rachel in Brittany's lap, I know their snuggling doesn't mean anything, but I can't help the feeling I'm getting seeing her on Britt's lap. I can't get jealous, it's just Britt.

"I don't think we should do original songs. Who would write the songs for it anyway?" Stupid Frankenteen lets out. "Wouldn't that give us even more work?" Stupid idiot. Obviously my Rae would be writing the solo she will be singing.

"Shut up Finnocense!" I growl out. "Of course you wouldn't agree. When have you ever stood up for Rachel? Huh? You always let others walk all over her, even in here! You shoot her idea's down. Aren't you suppose to be co-captain? I don't hear you doing your part. Not even when you were her _boyfriend_ did you ever stand up for her or force the slushies to stop." I spit out in a growl towards the idiot in front of me. He looks baffled, only for that split second though.

Everyone gasps in shock, probably from me using the diva's name. Whatever they best get used to it. I glance at Rachel noticing the instant smile on her face. It made my belly flip.

"Since when are you better?" he spats back at me causing Rachel to freeze in Brittany's arms burying her face in the blondes shoulder, as he continues. "You've been the base of her problems since we started high school, and you joined the Cheerio's Satan. Weren't you the first to toss a slushy in her face?" he spits out making me grimace at my earlier actions to gain popularity, but no he doesn't stop there, does he? No he has to add that I'm also a slut.

I launch myself at the Jolly Green Giant causing him to fall backwards to the floor. I'm about to punch him when I feel someone pulling me off him, looking up I find that its Puck. He almost has me up and off him but not before I land a kick to his groans. He deserved that and much more from what he did to my Rae Rae.

"Puckerman let me go!" I spat at him pulling out of his arms. I go over to where Rachel is still in Britt's lap, I softly touch her shoulder trying to make sure that she doesn't freak. She slightly jumps but instantly calms down when she see's it me.

"Come on Rae let's get out of here." I whisper in her ear.

She just nods her head getting off Brittany's lap taking my hand. When we were walking out of the room I want to turn back around and beat the shit out of toddler face on the ground for the leering sneer he was sending towards Rachel.

**No POV**

When their walking down the hallway Rachel hears someone calling them. She grabs the cheerleader's arm causing her to stop, giving her a questioning look. Rachel nods her head back from where they left, she just smiles. The next thing the singer knows is she has long arms wrapping around her in a fierce hug by one Brittany Pierce.

"Why did you leave me Rachie." She looks so pitiful now that Rachel looks to Santana. The Latina just gives her a smirk because she knows how her best friend is and has grown to expect it.

"Sorry Britt. You want to come with us to my house?" she just jumps as the taller girl hugs her, then she hugged her best friend.

"Okay. Lets go then you can tell me what is going on." Brittany lets out like its nothing before skipping out of the school.

Rachel looks over to Santana, her face filled with astonishment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and here's a chapter for you all..I'm sure you're gonna love it I know I enjoyed writing it and it is the longest chapter yet. I even think a lot of you will like Brittany in this chapter I know I did... It's so hard to write her though but I defiantly find it interesting...**

**Please go to my profile and vote if I should at some point down the line include Brittany in with our ladies..it's different but I think it would be good for Rachel and Santana to have someone else to fall back on it may take longer for Santana to get to that point though since she always had feelings for Rachel not Brittany... please tell me what you think?! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Glee...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few hours since what happened in glee. Santana, Brittany and Rachel are sitting in the diva's living room, yet to discuss anything. Rachel isn't looking forward to the conversation about what happened with Finn, with Brittany. She knows she has to though; she was there during glee. But right now Rachel just wants to be alone with Santana.

Rachel's knocked out of her thoughts when she notices Brittany turn towards her. She can tell Brittany wants to ask about something that she really doesn't want to answer now. Rachel looks towards Santana, silently asking her to follow her into the kitchen so they can talk privately.

Santana follows Rachel into the kitchen looking concerned as she rests her hand on the diva's shoulder making sure every things all right.

"San." Rachel sighs out trying to walk away from the taller brunette, only to get turned around to come face to face with her.

"Rach what is it? Please! Tell me." Santana pleads brushing the smaller girls hair behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Rachel turns away bowing her head trying to avoid the cheerleader, its hard for her to get close to the other girl and not be able to act on her feelings. She wants nothing more than for Santana to take her in her arms and kiss her with everything she has, but she knows it's not gonna happen. Not like this anyway.

Santana startles Rachel from her thoughts about the cheerleader by moving her hand and cupping the diva's cheek, moving her head so there looking at each other once more. "Rach, talk to me please?" Santana lets out as she slides her hand down the singers neck and arm causing the girl to shiver again. Rachel can't help but to think how much she wants to kiss those gorgeous lips of the Latina. _Wait! No! Rachel don't think that_ she chides herself internally.

"San" Rachel lets out above a whisper, turning away and out of the other girls reach before she grabs her and does something she may not be ready for yet. Rachel walks over to the fridge turning around glancing at the cheerleader before she slides down against the fridge, sitting herself down on the floor.

Santana, not sure what is going on in the smaller girls head, walks over and kneels next to the girl and lifts her chin. "What's going on with you Rae?" she lets out softly not expecting to see tears in the small singer's eyes. Santana pulls the girl into her causing her to jump slightly, as she wasn't expecting to be up against the Latina as she holds her close, and kisses the crown of her head.

Rachel never realized that she was crying until she felt Santana pull away and wipe the fallen tears from her face. Rachel smiles shyly at Santana in thanks, causing her belly to flip with the returning one she gets from the girl holding her.

"Sorry San, I didn't mean to break down." Rachel lets out wringing her hands together.

Santana takes her hands in hers pulling her into her lap as she sits back against the island. Rachel can't help the smile on her lips by the action.

"Rach it's okay. Whats got you so worked up though?" she questions the diva softly as she runs her fingers lightly up and down her arm.

Rachel sighs leaning towards the touch, maybe for comfort or just because she can't seem to get enough of the taller brunette. "It's just that I don't know how to tell Brittany, San. I just, what do I do?"

"Rae-"

"She was in glee, she saw the look he gave me.."

"Rachel stop. " Santana finally stops the diva's rant by putting her hand on her mouth. "We'll talk to her together and tell her what your comfortable with her knowing." the Latina assures the singer softly taking her hand away from her mouth.

Rachel just nods her head agreeing. She looks up from the cheerleaders shoulder and spots the dancer in the doorway. Rachel jumps up from her spot on the brunette cheerleaders lap causing a hurt look to form on her face from the sudden change. Rachel tilts her head towards the doorway, alerting the presence of the blonde cheerleader.

"Hey Britt. Sorry about..."

"No, Rach, sorry I was worried you guys weren't coming back, you've been gone awhile. I didn't mean to intrude." Brittany lets out walking towards them smiling her innocent smile.

"Sorry Britt Britt, we were just coming back to join you." Santana tells her best friend grabbing her arm walking out of the kitchen. Leaving the diva to her thoughts on what she feels comfortable with Brittany knowing.

Rachel jumps when she feels Santana rubbing her arm, letting her know she's here for her. "Sorry, Brittany can handle what you have to say, don't worry about her." Santana lets her know softly gazing in the singer's eyes. "Come on Rach. It's gonna be okay." she promises her taking her hand pulling Rachel out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

Rachel sits down next to Brittany as Santana sits next to Rachel not letting the hand in hers go, along with rubbing the diva's back trying to keep the girl calm. Brittany looks over towards the other girls, with a huge smile on her face. Rachel can't help but to chuckle thinking that Brittany knows about San and her feelings about each other.

"Sorry my thoughts are getting away from me." Rachel tells them from the curious looks she was getting from Britt and San.

"What was with Finn in the choir room Rachie?" Brittany asks Rachel with a pout on her face, causing Rachel to freeze.

Rachel looks back at Santana for the comfort she knows is there. She just nods and pulls Rachel closer to her, so Rachel is able to continue with telling Brittany.

"Britt this past weekend, on Friday, when I was- when I was walking home from my dance class I- he- uh he-." Rachel starts struggling to get it out. She glances at Santana pleading for her to say what she can't seem to say, then buries her head in the Latina's shoulder.

Santana tightens her hold by wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "Britt what happened to Rachel was that Finn, he - he raped her on her way home Friday, because she wouldn't take the man-child back." Santana got out matter of fact.

The next thing the girls know is Brittany is launching herself towards them wrapping her arms tightly around the diva. "I'm so sorry that happened Rachie. Finn never deserved a bi-unicorn like you anyway." She tells the smaller girl making her blush after the shock of the blonde holding her wore off.

Rachel wraps her arms around the tall blonde cheerleader smiling at her ways. "Thanks Brittany. To be honest I was never in love with him anyway." She tells the blonde reassuringly getting a skeptical but hopeful look from the other cheerleader still behind her.

"What the hell do you mean by that Rachel!" Finn yells startling the girls, all thinking the same thing. How the hell did he get here?

Rachel gets up from the girls embrace. "Finn what are you doing just walking into my house?" she asks the idiot.

Finn looks at Rachel then the two cheerleaders behind her and back at her. He doesn't like what he sees. "The door wasn't locked." he shrugged like it was nothing.

Santana stands up lightly pushing Rachel into her best friend's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing just walking into Rachel's house like you live here Frankenteen? Your not even welcome here. You best leave before I throw you out myself you giant over grown man-child!" She screams at him making him shrink back slightly before regaining his posture, though not expecting Santana to continue.

"You have no right to come to Rachel's house. She doesn't want to get with you EVER again you filthy over-bearing toddler. Just give me one reason I shouldn't slaughter your fucking ass now and feed you to the damn wolves!" she hisses out at him.

Finn glances towards the two girls on the couch seeing that Rachel's sitting in Brittany's lap with the blonde's arms wrapped around her in a protective way. Rachel can see the changes in Finn's face as he goes from unreadable to anger in matter of seconds. Rachel looks between everyone in the room before leaning into Brittany's shoulder.

"San' Rachel lets out just above a whisper. She isn't sure if the Latina heard her but she can hear Brittany calling San over to them.

Rachel feels someone touching her other than Brittany, which makes her jump a bit. "Rae, baby girl it's just me. I'm sorry I lost my nerve." San whispers in the smaller girl's ear only to have her whip around throwing her arms around the taller brunette.

"Whats going on here Rachel? Since when are you friends with them?" Finn spats out causing Rachel to dig deeper in Santana's embrace, forgetting that the over bearing man-child was there.

"Why are you in my house Finn. Your not welcome here anymore and as Santana already told you, leave!" Rachel tries to tell him calmly without breaking down or saying something she may regret.

"You heard her Finnept, get out of her house." Santana tells him caressing Rachel's back, trying to keep her calm.

Finn takes a few steps towards Rachel and before Santana could even move Brittany was up and in front of Finn, slapping him across the face with the most deadly look you would ever see on her face.

Everyone stands there astonished at the blonde dancer. Finn looks from Brittany to Santana then sneers at Rachel.

"What did you tell them?" Finn spits out moving towards Rachel to have Santana pull the diva close to her.

"What do you think she told us Finnocense!" the Latina grits out between her teeth. Daring him to come closer.

"I told you not to tell anyone Rachel." Finn growls out at the smaller girl causing Rachel to tremble next to the Latina. Brittany seeing this makes her way over wrapping her arms around the diva pulling her in her lap on the couch.

"Shut up Frankenteen! I swear if you don't leave now, there is no one here that is going to keep me from beating the living shit out of you! Your lucky she didn't call the police after what you did. Stay AWAY from Rachel or I will make your fucking life a living hell!" Santana growls out in the giant toddlers face.

Finn scowl's at the girls before he leaves kicking the wall before slamming the door shut. Santana hurries and locks the door, dead bolting it before going over to the couch kneeling in front of Brittany and Rachel. Rachel turns around with the movement and throws herself at the taller brunette sobbing in the girls chest.

"Shh, shh. It's okay baby girl, I'm right here. He's gone now' he's not going to touch you again. I won't let him touch you again. I promise." Santana swears in Rachel's hair as she just holds her close to her, not wanting to let go.

After the long eventful day they had, Brittany and Santana decided it was best for them to stay the night at Rachel's house. Both girls don't want to leave Rachel alone for the night.

Rachel snuggled close to Santana as she held her close, with Brittany on the other side of the diva making sure she felt safe.

**Santana's POV**

Later in the night I wake up and hear someone crying. I get up off the bed remembering I'm still at Rachel's house. Brittany is still sleeping and I notice the diva is missing. I head towards the bathroom hearing the snuffle's coming from inside so I knock on the door.

"Rach are you in there?" I call through the door, only for it to open before I get my last word out.

Rachel pulls me into the bathroom and shuts the door behind us. She throws herself at me wrapping her arms around me. I hold her close lowering us to floor and pulling her into my lap as I lean us against the door.

Brushing Rachel's hair out of her face I slowly lift her chin to gaze into her gorgeous eyes. I can get lost in them for hours. I wipe the remaining tears off her face, kissing her on her forehead. "Rae whats wrong?" I ask her softly not taking my eyes off her.

She sniffles before she tells me that she had a nightmare and didn't want to wake me up. I kiss her forehead again as I pull her to my chest holding her tightly, rubbing her back. "Rae" I sigh out "you should have woken me up. When I woke up and you weren't next to me...and then I heard you crying...I got really worried Mi Estrella." I whisper in her ear on the verge of tears as I struggle to get my words out.

"San, I'm sorry I didn't think. I just- it's just so hard to sleep every time I close my eyes all I see is him on top of me. I hate him for what he has done and how I feel now because of it. I'm so scared that he is going to do it again. I can't even trust the way I feel or know what I want to feel cause I'm not sure I can get over what happened. I'm so scared Santi." she lets out just above a whisper, making me smile at the new nickname.

I kiss her temple a few times before I move Rachel off my lap, only to have her protest. I softly tell her it's okay and that I'm not going anywhere, just getting up off the floor. I grab her hands and pull her close to me hugging her tightly. "Its okay Rach. I'm here for you now, however you need me, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere baby girl and fetus face isn't going to touch you again if I can help it." I promise her kissing the crown of her head.

I feel her nod against my chest. "Come on baby girl let's get back to bed before we worry Britt." I get out softly herding us closer to the door and back to her bed.

I frown when I see the bed empty and wonder where Brittany is. I whisper to Rachel to get into bed and I'll be right back after I see where my blonde friend wandered off too.

I'm just about out of the bedroom when I hear Rachel let out a sob. I go back to the bed and sit down next to the diva resting my hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, what is it. I'll be right back, I promise I'm not leaving you sweetie." I let the term of endearment slip, only to have Rachel's eyes sparkle up at me because of it.

She grabs the back of my neck, pulling my face down close to hers. I can't help but think how much I want to do this but I know that it's not the right time. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of her vulnerable state. I could never do that, especially to her.

"Rae what are you doing." I whisper out, licking my lips while looking between her lips and eyes. I see the want and something else I'm not too sure of behind them.

"San please." she whispers out licking her lips leaning in closer to me.

I pull back from her knowing this isn't the time. "Rach I- we can't do this." I let her know, even though it's the only thing I want to do. I move back some from her face and I see the hurt in her eyes. I bow my head feeling like an idiot.

"Wh- wha- what. why not? You said before that you liked me Santana. What's changed since then? What, now you think I'm to damaged, is that it?" she says in an angry tone that's directed at me.

I whip my head to look at her. "Rachel. No that's not it at all and you know it. I don't, and will never think you're damaged. Ever! It's just that I'm worried about you. I don't want you to feel obligated just because you know now that I like you. I don't want you to think you have to be with me. And I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." I tell her scooting closer to her trying to wrap my arms around her to comfort her, only to have her move away, making me slightly hurt that she's pushing me away. This is what I didn't want to happen.

"You think I feel obligated because your here for me. God Santana, how stupid can you be. You don't think I could like you on my own without having to think that way?" she asks me with tears running down her cheeks.

I look away from her feeling ashamed. I turn back to say something only for her to continue.

"San, do you want to know why I broke up with Finn after finding out about the two of you? Why it hurt so much, even after you heard me earlier telling Brittany that I never loved him?" I look down at my hands remembering the feeling I got when she told Brittany that before we got interuppeted by fetus face himself.

"Rach I-" I try to say something only to get cut off by her lips on mine. I'm so shocked by what just happened that I don't even notice her pulling away just as fast so I don't even have time to react.

I come back to the world when I feel her hand caressing my cheek. "Tana, the reason it hurt so much was because I've been in love with you for so long, but I never knew how to tell you. I was so afraid that you wouldn't return the feelings so I tried to hide them by being with Finn, Jesse and even Puck. I was trying to get your intention. I thought, how could you return the feelings? I mean, since you were tormenting me all the time and made my life hell, I thought that you hated me."

I go to protest that only to have her cover my mouth with her hand. I can't help but to kiss her hand, making her giggle before she continues.

"The other day when you told me that you were gay and I found out that you return the feelings I was shocked yes, but I was also ecstatic from the revelation. I was thinking, I finally have a shot at the one person I have wanted for the last few years. But it also scares me San." I brush the tears from her eyes as she tells me all this.

"Shh Rae" I softly coo pulling her into my arms, grateful that she accepts this time. "I'm not gonna rush you Rae. I know you have been through a lot this past week. I hate that you have felt this way for so long and I'm sorry for everything. I never thought you would return my feelings either and plus I was so scared about everyone finding out that I'm gay let alone to except it for myself." I sigh out the last part as she stops crying, thankfully.

I kiss the top of her head. "Rachel you don't have to be scared." I let her know as I push her back a little so I can look into her gorgeous brown orbs.

She looks down between us. "Santana, I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up and this is all a dream or one horrible nightmare. I can't even go to sleep without seeing what happened. I'm so lost now. I want to be with you so bad but I'm so scared that if I say yes that you're going to change your mind about me. That you're going to realize that I'm just damaged and that I deser-"

I cut her off right there. "You didn't deserve what that monster did Rachel. You hear me! I don't want to hear you say those words again cause that's not true. Nobody deserves that happening to them. You are wonderful and he never deserved you Rachel. You hear me?" I tell her with her face between my hands.

I run my thumb over her cheek before sliding both my hands down her neck, careful of her bandage, reminding me to have my dad check her again soon. With my hands now in her hands, I pull them to my chest and continue a little more softly to reassure her.

"Rachel this is real. Everything that is happening and the way you feel, I feel it to. I want you so bad it hurts seeing you like this. Even when I was mean towards you I hated myself every time. I would go home and cry myself to sleep every time you got slushied or Quinn and I would call you by those horrible names. I was such a monster to you, all because of popularity and I was too afraid to face my own fears. I'm done with that I promise you. I want nothing more than to be with you and there for you baby girl, but I just feel like this can't happen now though. Your so vulnerable now and I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm so sorry Rachel but I just can't do that to you. I want to know that this isn't just because of what happened. I'm sorry."

I get it all out without tears until the end. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I turn away from her, not able to see her reaction to what I just told her. I start to get up again to see if Brittany might have went downstairs when I feel myself being tugged back around so I'm face to face with singer again. She uses her thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. When she stops, I see the hurt and love in her eyes now that my tears have ended. I look away from her only to have her bring my face back towards her.

The next thing I know her lips are on mine, my heart jumps in my chest and my mind is going a million miles a minute. I'm kissing Rachel; I'm kissing Rachel Barbra Berry and its like there are fireworks going off. I'm knocked from my thoughts when I notice her to start pulling away. I lift my hands to her neck and draw her in for another kiss.

We kiss passionately for what seems like hours but only minutes have gone by when were both brought back to reality when we hear Brittany squeal excitedly from the doorway. Rachel pulls away embarrassed by the intrusion only to have Brittany bounce over on top of her.

"Sorry for interrupting Rachie. I woke up though and you guys weren't here and I got worried." Britt lets out with a pout on her lips. "I went to go look for you but I never found you so I got some water and then came back up here but you were talking so I just stayed out there until you finished." she tells us smiling now.

I look at Rachel and then at Brittany shaking my head. "Britt Britt, I'm sorry. Rachel woke up from a nightmare and was crying in the bathroom. Then we came back but you weren't here. I was going to go see if you were down stairs but got distracted. Sorry" I tell my best friend giving her hug.

"Yeah sorry Brittany we didn't mean to make you worry." Rachel tells her sadly only to be brought into another hug from the blonde.

"Its okay Rachie. I'm sorry you had a nightmare. You can cuddle with me if you want to help keep the bad dreams away." she tells Rach softly like it's no big deal.

"Brittany!" I spit out shocked, though I know it's just how she is.

"Santana" Rachel scolds me softly. "It's okay Brittany, thank you though." she tells her softly and then look towards me. "Santi, could you hold me like before." she asks me then glances at Britt. "I'm sorry Brittany. Lets get back to sleep we have school in the morning."

Brittany climbs back in bed where she was sleeping before we all got up. I climb in behind my diva and snuggle close to her back wrapping my arms protectively around her. I don't miss the sigh of contentment that the small girl in my arms let out when I kiss her neck softly as we all drift back into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry things have been crazy lately but here's the next chapter hope it meets your expectations lol...**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks have passed since Rachel and Santana kissed. That kiss was by far the best kiss either have ever had. Even though things are somewhat getting back to normal for Rachel it has not happened again. Rachel's afraid to bring it up to the Latina and possibly get rejected, though she knows Santana wouldn't do that. Plus Brittany is never far from either one of their sides.

Brittany has barely left Rachel's side unless she know's that Santana is with her. The girls think that Brittany's afraid something may happen to Rachel if she's left alone. She has been a great friend towards Rachel though, just last week she bought her a stuffed duck and told her she didn't want her to feel like she was alone, or be alone when she has a nightmare.

Finn for the most part has stayed away from all three girls and back to chasing after HBIC Quinn Fabray. Rachel thinks Finn might be worried that they will go to the police or something if he tries anything. Rachel's not sure how she feels about it, whether relieved that he's leaving them alone, or scared he might be up to something, or waiting for when he can catch her alone. Santana, even though they haven't brought up the kiss they had, is always by her side so he never gets the chance, which makes Rachel fall even deeper for the sassy Latina.

Regional's are a week away and they all have worked so hard on their choreography, with the help of Brittany and Mike. They finally talked Mr. Shue into doing original songs after Rachel put all her feelings into her song she wrote 'Get it Right'. With everything that has happened, and well hasn't happened again, Rachel thought it best to get it out and what better way then through song.

Santana and Brittany both for the first time in weeks had to leave Rachel's side to make up some work in one of their classes that they didn't share with the Diva. Rachel was in the choir room waiting for the return of her two friends when the last person she ever wanted to see happened to step into the classroom.

"Finn what are you doing here. Santana will be back any minute and I would appreciate it if you would please leave me alone." She tries to get out but her voice breaking towards the end lessens the confidence she was trying to show.

"Rach I just wanted to talk to you that's all. I saw Satan and Brittany leave without you so I thought it was finally my chance." Finn states stepping closer to the brunette causing her to back up against the wall.

"Finn, please leave I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say to you ever again so just do us all a favor and leave." Rachel whispers out terrified of the over grown man-child that's inching closer and closer.

"I'm not leaving. I finally have you alone so why would I? " he asks her like its obvious and with a hint of disdain in his voice which makes Rachel cringe.

Rachel tries to get out of his way only for Finn to grab her arm yanking her close to him. "Where do you think your going Rachel? I'm not done with you." Finn hisses out against the singers neck, making her even more uncomfortable as she remembers the last time he was this close to her.

"Let Me Go Finn Hudson!" Rachel tries to scream out, only to have Finn cover her mouth roughly with his hand.

Out in the hall Sue Sylvester was walking by the choir room in search of Streisand since she knew that Santana and Brittany were busy with one of their classes. Sue decided that she would take the initiative to look after the smaller brunette, for when anything or anyone like that Frankenteen man-child tried anything knowing that she was finally alone.

Sue freezes as she hears screams coming from the choir room and barges in the room seeing Finn attacking Rachel with his gross dog like mouth.

Rachel tries to push Finn off her again only to have him trace his hand up her skirt. Not noticing another presence in the room, Rachel is mildly shocked when she hears the voice yelling belonging to none other than Sue Sylvester.

Sue seeing what was going on in front of her becomes so livid. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GIGNATOR! GET THE HELL OFF OF RACHEL!" she yells at the idiot just standing there staring at her.

Finn doesn't move and Rachel just shrinks down into herself, so terrified that he was going to rape her again. Couple that along with the shock that Sue, the evil cheerleading coach she thought hated her, just said her name. Rachel's chest starts to constrict, it's becoming harder for her to breathe. The last thing she remembers is Sue throwing Finn out of the classroom before it all became black.

After throwing Finn out of the room, Sue carefully picks up Rachel and takes her to her office, laying her down on her couch. While the singer is still unconscious Sue makes a personal call home to her wife to fill her in on what was going on.

While Sue was still on the phone, Rachel slowly starts to wake up and notices she is in the cheerleader coach's office. She hears Sue saying the name Shelby and something about her and she starts breathing hard again hearing the name of her mother come from the coach's lips.

Sue notices the diva is awake and having trouble breathing again and tells Shelby she has to go. Sue hangs up the phone walks around the desk and sits in the chair in front of Rachel.

Rachel looks at the coach. "Wha- why were you talking to Shelby?" she asks Sue quietly, her eyes firmly planted on the floor.

"Stre- Rachel, there's a lot you don't know and I hope that you will understand and let me explain." Sue softly tells Rachel.

"Okay please continue. Why were you talking to my mother, and about me?" Rachel tries again not backing down until she gets her answer.

"Rachel, Shelby is my wife, we've been together since after she had you. She's always been around. I know you met her last year and a lot of things were said, but you have to understand that none of this was because she didn't want you. She's always wanted you and when I found out that you were her daughter, as shocked as I was at first, I can see it. You have your mother's drive and her voice, you look so much like her it's no telling that she is your mother." Sue gets out.

All Rachel can think is Sue's married to my mother wait- "Wait your married to my mother and she's known I was here this whole time. Then why hasn't she been here for me? Why did she leave after our meeting last year? She didn't even let me finish my sentence before she just tossed me aside like I was nothing."

Rachel starts to panic when there's a knock on the door and a familiar women she recognizes as Shelby steps through the door closing it behind her. Shelby walks over to Sue running her hands in her hair while taking the site of her daughter in.

"Hi Rachel. Its been awhile. Are you okay?" Shelby asks her daughter only to get scoffed at.

"Rachel, stop that and please hear Shelby out?" Sue tells her sternly.

"Rachel I'm sorry for last year but forced by contract to not have contact with you. I could not reach out which is why Jesse, after seeing the pain I was in for having you so close and not being able to hold you, gave you the tape. When you showed up in my auditorium that day last year, I was so extremely happy to finally be so close to you but you also seemed so happy that I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Shelby tells Rachel sitting down next to her on the couch only for Rachel to move away.

"How did you know I was here then if Sue never knew until last year? How did you know I was your daughter." Rachel asks her looking at her earnestly.

"At sectional's that year when you were up on stage and you burst out singing Don't Rain on my Parade, I just knew you were my daughter. You were so brilliantly amazing and I just wanted to reach out but I couldn't because of the agreement made with your dads." She tells her sadly. "Rachel I'm sorry for what happened then but I can't stay away from you anymore. I want you in my life, you're my daughter."

Before she gets any chance of answering there's a knock on the door interrupting them. Sue gets up answering it met by two of her cheerio's.

"What are you doing here jugs and blonde Barbie." Sue says only for Rachel to get up and throw her arms around the Latina.

"San please get me out of here?" Rachel pleads to Santana as said cheerio glances around noticing Shelby, ex Vocal Adrenaline coach.

"What is she doing here?" Santana says angrily glaring from her coach to Shelby.

"Your Santana right?" Shelby asks bluntly.

"Yeah. What are you doing with Rachel? Coach why is she here? She caused enough problems for Rachel last year." Shelby bows her head shamefully at Santana's accusations.

"If you must know Tits McGee, Shelby is here because I called her. She is my wife and she is her daughter. " she states pointing at Rachel.

"Whatever, we're out of here. Come on Rach let's get you out of here. Wait why are you in coaches office anyway?" Santana asks curiously having Rachel tense up in her arms.

"Rach, baby girl what's going on, what happened?" Santana asks softly.

"Tana, he-he came into the choir room and he was going to-and then Sue came and got rid of him and then I think I passed out and woke up here." Rachel whispers out, trying to hold back her tears and clinging to the Latina with her fist bawled up in Santana's cheerio top.

"Shh, Rae its okay. I think we should go see my dad about you passing out and then go home and get our cuddle on." Santana soothingly tells the diva trying to calm her down by rubbing her back, forgetting about the others around them.

"Excuse me, but we weren't done here." Shelby says getting up from the couch only to have Sue grab her by the arm stopping her.

"Let them go babe. I know you don't want her to go but Rachel isn't able to take much more." Sue tells her wife gently, hoping not to upset her by stopping her attempts to try to help her daughter.

"Okay, fine, you're right." Shelby sighs out turning in Sue's arms.

"Keep her safe S, I don't want to hear about any more problems." Sue tells her captain, sending them on their way.

After the girls leave the office, Sue hooks her finger under Shelby's chin forcing her to look in her eyes. "Lets go home and I'll fill you in on what happened, not just today, but why your daughter is so fragile and only feels safe with Sandbags there." she tells her, taking Shelby's hand and heading out of her office.

**Santana's POV**

After finding Rachel in Sue's office and with Shelby there, I just want to take Rachel in my arms and never let her go. I don't know how much was said, all I do know is when the door opened, she launched herself in my arms so fast that it worried me about what was going on. I'll ask her later about it though, now I'm just wanting to make sure that everything is alright with Rachel, which is why were at the hospital waiting to see my father.

Brittany is also attached to Rachel's side not wanting to let go of her. I can't help the quenching jealousy feeling I'm getting from Brittany's closeness to her though I know I don't have the right to say anything. I can't even bring up the kiss that Rachel and I shared the other night. I want to and need to but I still can't help but feel like I'd be taking advantage of her in the state she was in and now with Frankenteen almost attacking her again, I don't think it would be right to bring it up.

"San" I hear Rachel say knocking me out of my head just when my father comes into the room.

I walk over to her bringing my left hand up to rub her back as she moves close to my body. "Whats wrong baby girl?" I whisper out kissing her on the crown of her head.

"I don- don't leave me San please stay with me?" she quietly sobs out in my chest throwing her arms around me causing Brittany to frown in hurt not being the one to help Rachel.

"I'm not going anywhere Rae Rae I promise I'm right here sweetie." I assure her continuing to rub circles on her back. "Shh Rach its okay." I pain a smile for Brittany to let her know that everything will be okay again.

"Rachel its good to see you again my dear. Would you be okay if Brittany is in here or would you like her to leave hunny?" My father asks Rachel gently coming over to us taking a seat on his stool.

Rachel looks between the three of us before looking up at me, I'm guessing to see what my opinion is. I hate seeing her this scared or worried again, after just starting to come out of her façade then this has to happen. I lean down whispering in her ear. "It's up to you baby girl. It's just Brittany, you know how she is."

Rachel turns towards Brittany with her hand out asking Britt for hers. Brittany with a mega watt Brittany smile takes Rachel's hand, moving closer to us. Rachel turns back to my father. "It's fine if she stays Dr. Lopez."

"Okay Rachel well I just want to make sure that everything is alright and healing well. As what Santana told me over the phone when she called was that you passed out at school?" he addresses her being his professional self causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Yes sir." Rachel tells him bowing her head not looking at anyone as she continues. "I couldn't breathe and my chest was tightening from..." she trails off causing my father to glance a questioning look towards me.

I just shake my head for him not to ask what I know he's thinking but giving him the pointed look that I will tell him once done.

"Ok have you eaten today? Has this happened before today at any other time?" he asks her as he checks to make sure all her vitals are good.

"I don't believe so Dr. Lopez. I ate this morning but no I didn't eat lunch today I didn't feel good. I threw up my breakfast so I didn't chance it." she answers him.

I cock my eyebrow up at hearing that. She didn't tell me she threw up. Why didn't she tell me she threw up? She should have told me... I'm knocked from my internal rant when I feel Rachel squeezing my hand. I guess she noticed since she's giving me a sheepish look. I just nod my head letting her know its okay.

"Rachel I'm gonna run a few tests since what happened to you okay? Nothing too much okay just going to make sure there's nothing wrong. I'm gonna do a run of your blood since I finally have you at the hospital as well. I think I may do an x-ray on your ribs to make sure everything is alright there. It's not gonna take long and I'll let you know tomorrow about the results I'm sure you just want to go home and crawl in to bed." he tells her authorial.

Rachel stiffens at the tests and x-ray part but nods her head at the rest but not before squeezing my hand almost breaking it. I look over to Brittany to see the sadden pout but angry glint you don't see often in her eyes as she has to hear about what Finnept did again.

After finishing up at the hospital we grab take out before heading over to my house not wanting to chance Finnocense showing up at Rachel unannounced as he did once before. That is if he's stupid enough to chance it after already being caught by the Dragon Lady, Sue Sylvester herself.

The three of us make ourselves comfortable on the sofa seeing as Brittany didn't want to leave Rachel's side once again. I can't help to wonder if Brittany is also falling for the once spit fire diva that stole my heart. I'm thinking I'm going to have to have a talk with her sooner or later but I'll just leave it for now, it could just be Brittany being Brittany. We all know that Brittany isn't one to just out right hate or be mean to anyone, she's just so Brittany.

I chuckle to myself realizing I'm probably just reading too much into things, since I'm too chicken to actually do anything else about my feelings for Rachel now. I know we kissed and that kiss was by far the best kiss I have ever had. Just saying, but it's true. I can't help but to feel like I'd be taking advantage of her after what that monster did to her, especially now bringing it all back up from my favorite little diva all because Brittany and I had to finish a stupid project for a class we didn't share with Rachel. Ugh. I hate myself.

"Sanny are you okay?" I hear Brittany asking knocking me from my thoughts. Damn that seems to happen alot lately.

"What?.. oh yeah I'm okay sorry Britt Britt. Just thinking nothing to much." I let my best friend know as I glance down to Rachel seeing that she is looking at me concerned yet curious. I bet she know's I'm lying to Brittany. Great.

"Oh okay. Lord Tubbington isn't honest with me either anymore. He thinks i don't know it but he started smoking again." I bite back a chuckle from Brittany trying nonchalantly, thinking I wouldn't catch on to her calling me out the way Brittany does.

"I'm sorry Britt Britt I don't want to talk about it now. I have a lot on my mind and after- I just can't stop blaming myself." I whisper out getting up from the couch avoiding both the girls eyes on me.

I could tell Rachel was wanting to object to what I just said but I'm sure she doesn't want to get into it in front of Britt. I head into the kitchen and sure enough Rachel follows me in there. I try not to let her know I know she's there. I don't know how else to feel except to blame myself since Finn got to her again, she was just getting out of the funk she was in and now she's right back there I don't want that.

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing out of Santana's mouth now. Why would she blame herself it's not like she can be by my side 24/7, though I know she would. I have to talk to her, oh she's going to the kitchen. I tell Brittany I'm gonna go talk to Santana while she picks out a movie and we'll join her in a few minutes.

When I walk into the kitchen I know she know's I'm here because I see her tense a bit before she goes over to the window and stares into the backyard. I slowly make my way over to her and place my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"San whats wrong. You know as well as I do that this isn't your fault none of it is." I let her know gently not moving my hand from her shoulder.

She turns around locking her eyes on mine and I can see the pain in her beautiful mocha eyes that I love. "Rachel how- I know it's not my fault but this today if I didn't leave you alone he would have never approached you. I was away from you for the first time since it happened and he got to you. What if.."

"Santana stop it." I try to cut her off from what she was going to say.

"...Sue never walked by the chorus room what would've happened to you...It sick-"

I cover her mouth with my hand. "Santana stop it alright. Nothing more happened then him scaring the shit out of me. He was just about to...again and Sue did show up I'm not sure what else happened since I obviously passed out from everything. I'm alright though." I let my hand slide from her mouth caressing her cheek with my thumb. "I'm right here San see I'm fine. Yeah I was scared...but I never thought for a moment that it was your fault so stop it now. Please Tana don't feel responsible for him being an ass!" I tell her sternly before turning around walking over to the counter trying to fight the tears trying to break free from my eyes.

I feel Santana come up behind me cautiously putting her hand on my shoulder to try to get me to turn around. "Rae I'm sorry its hard I just care so much about you I don't like seeing you in pain or anything. You were just getting back to yourself baby girl from what he did and now this has happened I don't want to see you sinking back in yourself.." she whispers against my neck causing me to gasp at the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Tana" I whisper out moving from her space. "please don't San it's like your..." I trail off turning around looking over at her from a safe distance.

"Rach what like I'm what?" She asks softly stepping towards me not taking her eyes off mine.

I down cast my eyes so she can't see the want and pain I know is there. "I can't.." I get cut off as Brittany comes bouncing into the kitchen.


End file.
